This invention relates to a method and apparatus for enabling interactive communication with objects on a video display in which the operator is able to manipulate images of natural objects by combining them, rotating, zooming in or otherwise acting as though the objects were being physically manipulated in three-dimensional space.
The use of interactive video material is becoming very widespread. From simple computer games to proposed digital television systems, the ability for the viewer or user to interact with objects on the screen is increasingly important. While there are many devices which allow a viewer to move a cursor to different parts of the screen and select objects, in most cases the interactive relationship takes place in two dimensions and the objects being manipulated are computer-generated rather than natural photographic or video quality objects.
The process of three-dimensional computer rendering is well established. This process uses computer simulation to create three-dimensional views of computer models. Computer simulation is accomplished through fairly sophisticated software techniques such as ray tracing and texture mapping and require very expensive computer equipment to render multiple images sequentially to give the illusion of real-time interaction.
An object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus to permit displaying photo-realistic three-dimensionally projected views of real objects in real scenes and enabling the viewer to manipulate these objects and the scene with several degrees of freedom, such as rotation, zooming, or otherwise "handling" them as though they were physically manipulated.
Another object of this invention is to provide such as a system which allows for 360.degree. rotation including spherical rotation and which enables the viewer to focus on any aspect of the displayed object quickly, accurately and easily.
Another object of this invention is to provide the ability to separate the acquired object from its background and provide the user with the ability to combine multiple objects over different backgrounds, including motion video backgrounds, and to give the user independent control over the placement and rotation of these objects.
Another object of this invention is to allow the user to similarly manipulate multiple moving objects such as people talking.
Another object of this invention is to allow the user to interact with views of three-dimensional objects, either natural or computer-generated, on a low-cost device such as an off-the-shelf PC.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.